Game
by Jenswifeu
Summary: mobil lijen itu aplikasi untuk bermain game kan bukan untuk bertengkar via online? / ongniel / nielong / top ; daniel bot ; seongwoo /


Seongwoo itu seorang pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku perkuliahan semester awal. Seorang pemalas tingkat dewa yang setiap hari kerjaannya hanya bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bermain _game_ yang kini sedang ia mainkan di tengah-tengah waktu sibuknya. Teman-temannya bahkan daritadi sudah meneriakinya beberapa kali, tapi yang namanya sudah sibuk dan fokus pada satu hal ya tetap saja—pasti Minhyun yang notabenya gebetannya saja tidak akan dia rawo. Teman-temannya juga heran, padahal dulu Seongwoo tidak se-hypeini kalau soal game, yang bermain _game_ yang sama dengan Seongwoo juga sekarang sedang duduk manis dihadapannya mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari dosen yang jumlahnya tidak tanggung-tanggung itu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Seongwoo hingga membuat lelaki bertubuh kurus itu sepanjang hari hanya menatap ponselnya yang kian memanas. Yongguk pasrah, suaranya juga sudah habis untuk menasehati Seongwoo yang pantang sedari pagi. Padahal Yongguk juga memainkan _game_ dengan analog itu sebagai pergerakkannya, tapi dia masih tau diri dengan tugas-tugas.

Kalau dihitung-hitung semenjak mereka berkumpul tadi siang, ini sudah sekitar empat jam Minhyun, Yongguk, dan Jaehwan menggeleng melihat tingkah Seongwoo yang nanti tiba-tiba mengumpat lalu mereka kembali lanjut mengerjakan tugas.

Ya, begitu saja siklusnya. Terserah Ong Seongwoo dan segala hero yang ia gunakan juga umpatan-umpatan menyebalkannya.

"Woo, kamu gak cape apa main terus dari tadi?" Yongguk kini kembali buka suara, ia menutup laptopnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke karpet yang ia duduki. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya yang terasa kebas akibat mengetik terlalu lama dengan sistem kebut. Harusnya 'kan dia bisa bergantian dengan Seongwoo, pasti jari temannya itu lebih cepat kerjanya dibandingkan dengan jari dia.

"Nanti kukerjain sisa tugasnya, sih. Kalian istirahat aja. Aku lagi naikin _winrate_ ,"

Bibir Jaehwan mencebik, tangannya meraih gitar di pangkuannya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan, "Oh Tuhan.. Tolong Seongwoo atas dosa dan dosa selama inii.."

 _Jreengg.. jrengg.._

"Bacot." Seongwoo mengumpat pelan, jiwa maung didalam dirinya kembali lagi 'kan.

Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya sembari menggelengkan kepala heran. Heran tuh, ini bocah matanya gak sakit apa mandang ponsel terus. Makinya dalam hati.

"Udahlah, Woo. Gak usah kamu kerjain, telat. Tugasnya udah selesai semua." Yongguk kembali bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya yang hamper terinjak oleh Minhyun yang tetap berjalan tanpa dosa melangkahi tangannya, "sialan kamu malen. Ayo, Woo, mabar. Aku _log in_ dulu."

Selanjutnya Seongwoo mengangguk, ia berkata pada Yongguk kalau dia masih menyelesaikan satu _match_ sebelum bermain bersama dan Yongguk mengiyakan. Seongwoo kembali menggerakkan analognya, karakternya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama _Natalia_ dengan user _akuganteng_ itu bersembunyi disemak-semak.

Ia melihat salah satu karakter berjalan dihadapannya tanpa curiga, sedang membunuh para _minion_ milik teamnya. Setelah dirasa _skill_ pasif si _Natalia-nya_ muncul— yaitu bisa berjalan kearah musuh tanpa ketahuan—, Seongwoo mendekati musuhnya itu, mencabik-cabik karakter si musuh dengan user _danilkangh._

"Meninggal kamu _Miya!_ Meninggal!" Gumamnya kesal, ia menekan tombol setiap _skill_ karakternya dengan kencang dan kasar, membuat Jaehwan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa bergidik ngeri.

Tinggal sedikit lagi darah milik si _danilkangh,_ membuat Seongwoo bersemangat, tertawa-tawa tidak jelas bak orang tidak waras. Ia mengambil _skill_ tiga karakternya atau yang biasa disebut dengan ulti, tangannya dengan cekatan menekan terus-terusan tombol serang tanpa ampun.Suara-suara aneh juga keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya itu. Seongwoo tersenyum, tinggal satu sabetan lagi dan karakter si _danilkangh_ meninggal lalu ia akan mendapat sautan _legendary_ dari suara ponselnya.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, memang dasarnya juga darah karakternya tinggal setengah, lalu datanglah teman si musuh yang merubah segalanya, membuat karakternya mati dan langsung tergeletak di tempat.

Seongwoo meringis dia bersiap-siap mengetik di tempat obrolan dengan berapi-api.

 **Akuganteng (All)** :dasar cupu. Mainnya keroyokan.

Selanjutnya ia menggeser-geser layar, menunggu karakternya hidup kembali dalam dua puluh satu detik. Wajah Seongwoo menekuk sebal, apa-apaan itu tadi. Harusnya dia dapat _kill_ si _danilkangh,_ tapi sayang sekali karena teman se tim nya itu datang dan malah ikut mengeroyoki karakternya.

 **danilkangh (All)** :terus buat apa gunanya tim kalo gak ngelindungin dong?

 **danilkangh (All)** :goblok lo

Wah.. cari gara-gara rupanya dia. Bukannya menjalankan karakternya yang sudah hidup, Seongwoo kembali mengetik balasan-balasan tak kalah menyebalkan. Lagian dia yang mulai, toh kalau di _report_ juga cuman kredit skornya saja yang turun karena berkata kasar. Seongwoo berencana me- _report_ akun _danilkangh_ ini dengan segala keluhan, mulai dari _away_ _from_ _keyboard_ sampai cara bermain tidak bagus, pokoknya semuanya!

 **Akuganteng (All)** :aku gak ngatain kamu goblok

 **Akuganteng (All)** :kok situ jadi ngegas

Sepertinya kalau dilihat-lihat juga, user _danilkangh_ ini juga sudah mulai tidak fokus akibat cekcoknya dengan Seongwoo. Keduanya sama-sama berdiam dibase masing-masing sementara teman-temannya se timnya sibuk menghancurkan tiang penghalang tim musuh agar cepat-cepat menang. Pasti tim mereka sendiri juga sudah sebal melihat keduanya bertengkar dan tidak membantu tim sama sekali. Jadi bisa dipastikan bukan hanya Seongwoo yang me-reporttapi ia juga akan kenareport oleh teman-teman se timnya.

 **danilkangh (All)** :ayo by one lah sini Natalia goblok

 **danilkangh (All)** : walaupun gua ga main sama orang goblok

 **Akuganteng (All)** :HIH GOBLOK

 **Akuganteng (All)** :bacot kamu ya! Ayo ketemulah!

 **Swhyun (All)** :moba kok goblok goblokkan

 **danilkangh (All)** : lah ayo. Mau adu jotos apa gmn?

 **Bucin oppa (All)** :main dulu woy. Bacot mulu

Ketika Seongwoo ingin kembali mengetik balasan dengan berapi-api, tiba-tiba saja dilayar ponselnya langsung muncul gambar _victory_ dengan suara wanita keluar dari ponselnya. Seongwoo menghela nafas, walaupun tadi dia sudah berapi-api dan misuh-misuh sendiri, akhirnya _winrate-_ nya naik juga. Lumayankan kalau dia tiba-tiba jadi top lokal _Natalia,_ sekalian top global sama seperti si _no limit_ itu.

Seongwoo meletakkan ponselnya di lantai, ia melakukan peregangan sebentar setelah beberapa jam hanya menatap ponsel. Minhyun selaku gebetannya hanya pasrah kena palak Seongwoo, memang tidak tahu diri. Sudah tidak membantu mengerjakan tugas, menghabiskan _power bank_ orang pula.

Untung Minhyun sabar. Kalau bukan gebetannya sudah ia sleding si Seongwoo sampai keujung dunia.

"Jadi mabar, Woo?" Tanya Yongguk yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiduran dilantai dengan bantal besar didekapannya. "Kamu yang undang, deh."

Yang diajak berbicara tak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu meraih kembali ponselnya. Seongwoo mulai membuat _room_ lagi, ia menggulir layar ponselnya, mencari akun Yongguk yang akan bermain bersamanya.

"Lamaaaa." Keluh lelaki berwajah pongoh disebelahnya.

"Sabarlah, hanjeng. Ini ada notif masuk, mau kuliat dulu."

Benar kok. Ada satu notifikasi pertemanan dan langsung saja iaadd kembali si user itu. Biasalah, kalau calon top global pasti banyak yang bakal mau _add friend_. Batinnya kepedean.

Tanpa curiga, Seongwoo pun mengundang akun Yongguk juga salah satu akun yang tadi menambahkannya sebagai teman. Ketika kedua orang itu masuk kedalam _room_ -nya, Seongwoo tersenyum senang. Yah, lumayan naik _winrate_ lagi 'kan kalau menang.

 _Welcome to mobile lijen._

 _Five second 'till the enemy reaching the battle field. Smash them!_

Seongwoo bersiap untuk jalan keluar _base._ Namun ketika karakternya itu hendak membunuh monster hutan, ia membulatkan matanya. Menatap Yongguk yang kembali menatapnya bingung.

 _All troops deployed._

Ah, si cecenguk itu lagi pula.

 **danilkangh (Team)** :report akuganteng. Timnya bakalan auto kalah

"Woo, biarin, Woo. Baru main ini kita nanti kalah." Yongguk mencoba memberi pencerahan kepada sohibnya itu. Angkat tangan sudah dia kalau Seongwoo sudah ngamuk disini, pasti mainnya bakal nafsu senafsu-nafsunya. Biarpun dia mati terus, dia bakal maju sendiri. Segegabah itu saking mau nunjukkin kalo dia gacupu, kalo dia berani. Padahal aslinya beban untuk tim.

Ini mobil lijen jadi rasa-rasa tauran onlen dong. Ong Seongwoo doang biangnya.

 **Akuganteng (Team)** :APAAN SI

 **Akuganteng (Team)** :AYO KALO MAU RIBUT MAH. KETEMU SINI SIA

 **Akuganteng (Team)** :ANJENG

 **danilkangh (Team)** :emang berani? Wkwk

Kalau bisa dideskripsikan keadaan Seongwoo sekarang, dikepalanya sudah terdapat kabut asap yang akan membuat orang batuk-batuk akibat menghirupnya. Kupingnya memerah menahan amarah yang entah akan ia luapkan kemana atau kesiapa. Yang pasti, Yongguk sudah berdoa duluan agar aman dari godaan setan yang memang terkutuk itu.

Kalau Seongwoo meluapkan amarahnya pada Yongguk nanti, bisa dipastikan ponsel Yongguk akan tidak berbentuk utuh lagi setelah pulang dari kos-kosan Minhyun. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mengganti ponsel akibat Seongwoo yang waktu itu tiba-tiba membanting ponselnya ke lantai tanpa ampun sambil memaki-maki. Seram? Banget!

Sudah bikin takut, bikin mengeluarkan ongkos lagi pula. Untung saja Yongguk berkecukupan hidupnya, jadi Seongwoo hanya menangis kencang sambil minta maaf. Kerasukan setan katanya.

Sepertinya.. sekarang juga kerasukan..


End file.
